H E A V E N
by HOLiC Chan
Summary: "Las coincidencias no existen, solo existe lo invitable", ¿Alguna vez podré sanar el dolor de tu corazon? El encuentro, el trágico pasado, el futuro y lo que es inevitable./ Yaoi. Douwata/ Lemon/.


HOLA A TODOS. Este es mi primer Fanfic en esta Página XD, Espero les gusten todas las cosas raras que escribo.

Ni xxxHOLiC ni ninguna otra serie de CLAMP, Me pertenecen, si ese fuera el caso, serian puras series de Yaoi xD.

* * *

**H E A V E N 0 1**

_"En este mundo las coincidencias no existen, solo existe lo inevitable"._

La lluvia caía con gran brutalidad sobre la ciudad de Tokio esa mañana, todos los negocios y tiendas estaban cerrados desde hace tres días debido a la inclemencia del tiempo, era verdad que en verano solía llover mucho, pero definitivamente ese año en especial había sido una gran exageración, por esto mismo no había un alma en la calle y solo uno que otro carro transitaba por la calle a gran velocidad.

-Llegaré tarde- era lo único que Kimihiro podía pensar en esos momentos. Como si la suerte se hubiera puesto en su contra, esa mañana miles de problemas se habían dado a lugar alrededor de su existencia. Que si el despertador no había sonado a la hora que debía, que la ropa se había quedado afuera y se había mojado toda, que se acabó el gas para el almuerzo y para la ducha, al fin y al cabo problemas pequeños, comunes y quizás tontos, pero como quiera que fuesen, problemas. Después de muchas ingeniosas ideas para lidiar con estos inconvenientes, Kimihiro había podido arreglárselas para poder salir, relativamente, con el tiempo necesario para llegar al colegio a tiempo, después de todo un retardo más y estaría en serios problemas.

Corrió y corrió a todo lo que su cuerpo le daba, sin haber comido desde un día anterior, y mojándose, ya que no tenia una sombrilla a la mano.

DING DONG DING! Sonó una campana, cuando se abrió la Puerta del salón C Del tercer grado del Instituto Horitsuba, La preparatoria mas reconocida de los alrededores, y no por que fuera la gran cosa en cuestiones académicas, sino por el Simple hecho por ser una de las micro-instituciones que estaban dentro de las grandes Instalaciones del famosísimo CLAMP Campus.

(N/A: ¿Era necesaria toda esa explicación XD?)

Una chica con dos coletas en el cabello y sonrisa de oreja a oreja estaba sentada justo al lado del asiento, donde se disponía a sentarse el Mojado muchacho.

-Wow! Eres impresionante Watanuki-Kun, Creí que no lograrías llegar a tiempo, ya sabes otro retraso más, y tendrás grandes problemas con Sei-sensei.-

-Buenos días Himawari-Chan- Saludó con una sonrisa también. Después de todo, el simple hecho de poder ver la hermosa sonrisa de esa chica, bastaba para hacer lo que hiciera falta para llegar a Clases temprano, lo demás no importaba tanto. –Jejeje, lo sé ni yo mismo supe como le hice, pero estoy aquí, a tiempo, para poder verte Himawari-Chan.

-Pero estas todo mojado Watanuki-Kun. Es peligroso que hagas esas cosas, Recuerda que tu salud me importa mucho.- La chica sonaba algo preocupada por la salud de su amigo.

-No, No te preocupes Himawari-Chan, estoy Bie…. ¡A…Achú!- Estornudó fuertemente, los dos se miraron por un segundo, y luego comenzaron a reír, por lo cómico de la situación, Sin embargo se vieron interrumpidos por la molesta voz del profesor de Ciencias, Asou se hacia llamar, aunque la verdad el tipo tenía cara de pocos amigos. Himawari y Kimihiro tuvieron que callarse o serían reprendidos, y mejor se comenzaron a mandar papelitos para poder platicar sin que los descubrieran y reportaran por indisciplina.

Así transcurrieron las clases, monótonas y aburridas, igual que todos los días, Después de la clase de ciencias, hubo un módulo libre, ya que para su fortuna; la gooorda y odiosa muestra de matemáticas no asistió por algún conflicto que tuvo y que la verdad a todos los alegraba, después de esa hora de relajación le siguieron dos aburridas e interminables horas con la maestra Fuu, De literatura, Aunque a la mayoría de los hombres les gustaba solo por el hecho de que la muestra era muy guapa. Luego vino la clase de educación física con el demente del profesor Kurogane. (N/A: Recuerden que estamos en el Instituto Horitsuba, y según CLAMP, Aquí Kurorin es maestro de educación Física) y todos los estudiantes tuvieron que sufrir con sus interminables y absurdos ejercicios. Al fin sonó la campana y Kimihiro y su amiga Himawari, pudieron salir a almorzar, después de ese ejercicio brutal. Ambos tuvieron que comprar de la comida que vendían, ya que no había habido Bentou casero debido al maldito gas que se había terminado justo ese día. La lluvia impidió que los estudiantes pudieran salir al patio o al jardín a disfrutar sus alimentos, así que todo el día Kimihiro permaneció encerrado en su aula oyendo las molestas voces de sus compañeros de clase y los enormes discursos de los maestros que la verdad, a nadie en ese Lugar le importaban. (Puede que ni al mismo maestro.)

Al fin, el día había acabado y realmente había sido patético en toda su forma, (Salvo por la compañía de Himawari-Chan en todo momento, claro). Ambos estudiantes salieron de la escuela y se fueron caminando juntos a casa, apoyados los dos en la sombrilla de Himawari-Chan, hasta que llegaron a la jodida intersección donde tenían que separarse todos los días.

-Bueno, aquí cruzo yo, Watanuki-Kun si quieres llévate mi sombrilla, yo vivo muy cerca de aquí, y no quiero que te mojes más, y pesques un resfriado.-

-Waaaaaaa, que linda te ves preocupada por mí- Pensaba Kimihiro en esos momentos, la verdad es que Himawari le gustaba mucho, pero nunca se había atrevido a decirle lo que sentía por ella, así que solo pudo responder un "Gracias" con la cara totalmente sonrojada y se dispuso a tomar su ruta despidiéndose de su amiga.

Kimihiro, se sentía feliz de poder llevar la hermosa sombrilla con florecitas de la adorable Himawari-Chan, y caminó y caminó perdido entre sus pensamientos, recordando cosas bobas, como que tenía que pasar a la tienda a comprar la cena, ya que no tenía gas, o que ese bastardo de Fye-sensei le había dejado un enoooorme resumen sobre la guerra de no se donde y cosas por el estilo.

Su mente divagaba en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento, hizo que se le escapara la hermosa sombrilla floreada de Himawari-Chan.

-Waaaaaaaaa- Kimihiro soltó un enorme gritó y salió corriendo despavorido detrás de la sombrilla por toda la calle, Para colmo de males la lluvia se hizo mas intensa en ese instante, y empañó sus lentes, lo que hizo que no pudiera ver nada y chocara contra una persona que al parecer iba corriendo a la misma velocidad que el (Que por cierto era considerable) y ambos transeúntes salieron disparados y se estamparan contra el implacable y duro pavimento.

-Auch, Como me pasa esto a mí- Pensaba Watanuki mientras se levantaba del suelo adolorido y limpiándose el uniforme. Al menos la sombrilla había quedado atorada en un arbusto que estaba en la acera y la había podido recuperar el preciado objeto de su amada Himawari, los daños corporales ya no eran un mayor problema. En ese instante recordó a la persona que había chocado con el unos momentos atrás, y pensó para si mismo. –Pobre persona, seguro debió lastimarse- Y como si su cuerpo se comenzara amover solo, se desplazó hacia donde estaba la otra persona con la que se había estrellado.

Su gesto cambió totalmente cuando vio lo que estaba frente a sus ojos: En el suelo yacía tirado un joven, al parecer de su misma edad , era muy alto y moreno, traía puestos unos Jeans color azul rasgados por todas partes y una camisa blanca, de botones, medio abierta lo cual dejaba ver su atlética figura. Traía en la mano una pequeña bolsita con una especie de caja en el interior. Sin embargo tenía muchos golpes y heridas en todo su cuerpo, tenía un golpe muy fuerte en la cara, sangraba de la entrepierna y la camisa que tria "Medio" puesta se veía roja a causa de una gran cortada que tenía a lo largo de su pecho.

Watanuki se quedó inmóvil unos segundos sin poder moverse, por un lado se estaba mojando y tenia que llegar a su casa, y por otro lado se sentía con responsabilidad, después de todo ese pobre muchacho había chocado con el, debido a su imprudencia y debía ayudarlo puesto que tal ves estaba en problemas, y estaba en muy mal estado, aunque no supiera de donde venia ni quien era. Lo pensó por unos segundos y al final se decidió ayudarlo, después de todo que podía perder.

Tomó por el hombro al joven y lo arrastró un poco para tenerlo cerca, intentó buscar alguna identificación, pero no pudo encontrar nada. Al cabo de unos momentos decidió que tomaría el riesgo y se lo llevaría a casa para poder curarlo. Kimihiro se disponía a levantar al sujeto cuando este abrió ligeramente los ojos, sus Ojos eran color ámbar, algo pequeños y distantes, pero reflejaban en sí una profunda tristeza. Alzo un poco el brazo y acarició suavemente el rostro de Kimihiro, y luego quedó inconsciente nuevamente.

La cara de Watanuki se puso roja por un momento, después de todo ese extraño era muy guapo.

-Que tonterías- Pensó no era el momento adecuado para pensar en esa clase de cosas y si no se apuraba, tal ves esa persona podría incluso morir desangrado.

Como pudo los tomó a el y a la olvidada sombrilla, y se fue con su acompañante a casa, No quedaba muy lejos pero llevaba un buen rato bajo la lluvia y ya quería estar en casa, el accidentado pesaba mucho y la poca gente que pasaba se le quedaba viendo totalmente sorprendida, como si el hubiera matado ese tipo y lo llevara a enterrar como en las películas de terror.

Al fin llegó al pequeño edificio de departamentos donde vivía. Entró sin hacer ruido y como pudo subió el las escaleras, con todo y sus pertenencias, las de el extraño y la sombrilla de Himawari, que por supuesto no Podía perder protagonismo en la situación.

Al fin empapado con el accidentado a cuestas y resollando abrió la puerta del pequeño departamento donde vivía. No era nada lujoso, solo tenía una péquela cocina por un lado, una salita, y dos cuartos en los lados, uno era el baño y otro una mini habitación que era donde el se quedaba. Llevó a rastras el hombre que aun sangraba hasta el dormitorio, lo subió a la camita y después de quitarse como bala la ropa mojada que traía y ponerse una bata de felpa, se dispuso a ayudar al muchacho que estaba tirado en su cama.

Con cuidado quitó los zapatos que traía (Algo enlodados por cierto), y luego terminó de desabrochar la camisa que traía puesta. Nuevamente quedó sorprendido por todos los rasguños y heridas que tenia en su cuerpo, Sin embargo no pudo pasar desapercibido en su mente el hecho de que sintiera una especie de mariposas en su estomago al ver ese hombre ahí tirado frente a el, mojado, en esa condición y sobre todo, semidesnudo.

Trató de no mirar, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía, después de todo, era algo malsano para el ver en un sentido sexual a un chico, y más aun si era un extraño, sin embargo su mente no pudo contra el deseo y estuvo a punto de tocarlo. Sin embargo reaccionó al ver que le herida que tenía entre la entrepierna y el cortada en su pecho no dejaban de sangrar e inmediatamente salió corriendo a pedir ayuda.

Caminó algunos metros y tocó una puerta, -¿Quién?- Dijo una voz masculina desde adentro de la casa –Soy Kimihiro señor- Pasa- Contestó la persona que estaba adentro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Watanuki entró y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina que estaba en el lado lateral de la sala. -¿A que debo tu vecina adobarle vecinito, y más porque vienes en esas condiciones?, no será que quieres….

-No!- La cara de Kimihiro estaba roja por completo, había olvidado ponerse algo mas decente antes de salir de su departamento y otra ves había pasado un ridículo debido a su descuido. Pero ahora ayudar a ese extraño era lo más importante, así que venciendo su pena, le dijo por fin a su vecino. –Disculpe doctor Sakurazuka, en mi casa hay alguien que necesita primeros auxilios inmediatamente y yo…. Yo…. ¿usted puede ayudarme?

-Pero yo no soy doctor de personas, yo curo animales y….-

-Si, pero….-

-Esta buen.-Sonrió.-Si es una emergencia, vamos.-

-Muchas gracias.- Kimihiro lo tomó del brazo y los dos salieron del departamento, frente a la mirada atónita de su vecina, ¿Quién diría que ese Tal Seishirou Sakurazuka, que era un veterinario tan respetado, hacía esa clase de cosas pervertidas con un muchachito decente como lo era Watanuki Kimihiro. (N/A: se que eso no tiene nada que ver XD, pero despeja dudas xD)

Abrieron la puerta y se dirigieron al cuartito donde se encontraba el extraño tirado desangrándose.

-Dios!, este hombre se esta desangrando. ¿Hace cuanto esta aquí?- Preguntó el doctor en un estado de sorpresa muy grande.

-Emm, pues esta aquí hace unos cinco o diez minutos, pero desde que lo encontré en la calle ya estaba así y eso fue como hace 20 minutos o más.-

-¿Lo encontraste en la calle?

-Emm…emm… Bueno yo….-

-No importa.- Dijo el doctor Sakurazuka para salvar a Kimihiro de tener que responder. No importaba como ese chico había llegado a ese lugar, pero estaba en mal estado, en ese momento el doctor sintió que esas clases de primeros auxilios al fin servirían de algo.

-Rápidamente el doctor Seishirou sacó de su maletín algunas vendas y unas botellitas con alcohol y otras sustancias y comenzó a hacerle las curaciones al hombre. Kimihiro solo lo podía mirar asombrado, que bueno que un doctor como ese fuera su vecino y además amigo suyo.

Pasaron algunos minutos y por fin el docto r terminó. –Es una suerte que este jovencito aún siga con vida, perdió mucha sangre y eso puede llegar a ser mortal. Sip, definitivamente tu amigo tiene mucha suerte.-

Sin más el doctor se levantó, guardó sus cosas, y después de discutir con Kimihiro por no aceptar su comisión se retiró, no sin antes darle a este las indicaciones adecuadas para tratar las heridas del susodicho.

Al fin se quedaron solos otra ves y Kimihiro podía sentir esas mariposas en su estomago de nueva cuenta. Se acercó y se sentó sobre la cama.-¿Amigo?- Pensó, no tenia ni la menor idea de quien era esa persona que estaba sobre esa cama, pero quien quiera que fuera no se merecía estar en esas condiciones tan deplorables. –Es una persona muy bella.- Dijo Kimihiro en voz baja mientras lo miraba dormir, estaba totalmente exhausto por todas las calamidades que le habían ocurrido ese día, pero en el fondo estaba feliz, de poder conocer a una persona tan hermosa, si a eso se le podía llamar "Conocer", claro está. Trajo un banquito y se sentó sobre el, con la cabeza apoyada en la cama, así permaneció algún tiempo, hasta que se levantó de un brinco del banquito, al ver como los ojos del extraño se abría lentamente, era otra ves esa mirada tan penetrante esos ojos de color ámbar, pero esta vez estaban fijos sobre el, y no era como la vez pasada en la calle, ahora mas que perdidos parecía, como si su mirada mostrara una mezcla entre alivio y preocupación otra ves.

El muchacho hizo un intento por levantarse de la cama, pero al sentir una fuerte punzada en su pecho volvió a caer boca arriba haciendo un gesto de dolor.

-No…no te levantes… Es peligroso.-Le dijo Kimihiro con la cara totalmente sonrojada.

Al ver la reacción de Watanuki el joven sonrió un poco, en su mente pensó que ese chico era una persona realmente hermosa, le parecía recordarlo, pero a decir verdad, no recordaba otra cosa, mas que el dolor que sentía ese momento en todo su cuerpo.

-Disculpa, pero ¿Dónde estoy?- Dijo el joven con la voz entrecortada por el dolor.

-En… en mi casa…- Dijo Watanuki.

-¿Y sabes como llegué aquí? Solo recuerdo que corría y Luego esto.-

¿Qué?- Pensó Kimihiro, si el no sabía de donde venía, como esperaba que el tuviera esa información. Ahora que tendría que hacer.

Pero sus ensoñaciones fueron interrumpidas, cuando Kimihiro se sintió jalado con debilidad por el extraño, Era muy fuerte, lo había podido jalar con bastante facilidad para el estado en el que se encontraba. Volteó a Watanuki un poco y acercó su rostro lo más que el dolor insoportable que sentía le permitió.

Y sin decir nada se besaron. Fue algo pequeño pero ambos lo sintieron, era como si los dos lo supiesen desde que se vieron, como si el destino les hubiera dicho desde que se conocieron que habían nacido el uno para el otro….

No pudieron durar mucho tiempo pues el aire se les acabó a los dos y se soltaron, Watanuki quedó con la cara roja completamente por lo ocurrido, y solo pudo alcanzar a ver de reojo la mirada del extraño atrevido que estaba sobre su cama, sería expresión, casi fría, pero a la vez con esa mirada tan profunda que vio cuando lo conoció, sus ojos fijos y penetrantes, pero a la vez tan perdidos, sintió mucho coraje al ver esa expresión tan odiosa, pero a la vez, ese beso ten repentino, ¿Qué había sido? No era normal, era como si el cuerpo de ambos se moviera solo en cada movimiento que realizaban.

Por un momento pasó por la cabeza de Kimihiro aquella Frase tan sabia que "esa" persona solía decir:

_"En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, Solo existe lo inevitable"._

* * *

y Bien, ¿que les pareció el primer capi? feo supongo XD, Espero sus reviews (así se escribe LOL?) y si tienen alguna queja o sugerencia diganmelo :D

Para ver si debo continuar esta historia o mejor guardo mis reorcidos pensamientos solo para mi xD.

_Matta ne!_


End file.
